


Hitchin' a Ride

by Lady of Spain (ladyofspain7)



Series: Halloween Treats [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, F/M, Magic, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofspain7/pseuds/Lady%20of%20Spain
Summary: Leah is fed up and walks away from her life in La Push. With rain on the way, she starts to hitchhike, only the vehicle that stops for her is outta this world!





	Hitchin' a Ride

 

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight. BBC corporation owns Dr. Who.          Banner by LOS

 

**Hitchin’ a Rid** **e**

She’d had her fill of this place. It was bad enough that Sam dumped her for her freakin’ cousin, but Leah had become one of THEM. But not entirely. She was a misfit, the only female in the midst of a pack of testosterone; a bunch of laughing hyenas, more like. Jerks, all of them, except maybe for Jake, or Embry. At least they were polite, not constantly putting her down.

Alone, walking down the highway, she had gone several miles. La Push was left far behind, physically and mentally.

The temperature started to drop, not that a little thing like cold could deter her from leaving. She glanced up at the sky. Dammit, the clouds began gathering, a downpour definitely in the making.

And so, she stuck out her thumb. So what if hitchhiking was dangerous. She was dangerous to whoever picked her up. Ha! Wouldn’t they be surprised when she wolfed out on them.

Minutes passed, and not one stupid car went by. But then, a funny whooshing sound pierced her ears, and a blue police box appeared at the side of the road—out of nowhere! What the hell …?

Leah drew a little closer, sniffing the air. Smelled human at least, but what human could materialize in a wooden box, in the middle of Washington State?

She heard the door creak, and a tall, brown-haired man, in a blue suit, and necktie peered out. With a grin as big as a planet, he brayed, “Hello, I’m the Doctor. Fancy a spin in the TARDIS?”

Her mouth popped open, and her words stuck to her tongue.

He blinked at her expression. “Hold on … I saw your thumb out and guessed you were hitching a ride. I can take you anywhere you want. And then some.

“Blimey, but it’s cold here, going to rain as well, I see. You’d best get inside where it’s warm and dry. And we can have cake!”

“Are you kiddin’ me?”

“Nah, but come along, earthgirl. We can have a bloody adventure together.”

Something about him made her lose any fear, and she followed him into the box. While she glanced around the interior in awe, he said, “Where to?”

“Anywhere.”

He walked to the controls, pulled a lever and blared, “Next stop—anywhere, and everywhere. Allons-y.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
